Requiem for a Dream
by Sparkle.Coated
Summary: Draco's mind is completely shattered as he can't get over the Death of Crabbe, his father's imprisonment, and his mother's sanity slipping into nothing. And on top of that he has to deal with his N.E.W.Ts, and being accidentally bonded to a boy he hasn't seen in a year and six months. while everything is upside down and in pieces, how can Draco cope without losing himself in the pr
1. Chapter 1

Draco can still feel the heat radiate from the room. He could still feel Potter's lungs, how they frantically heaved in oxygen, in and out. He could see the horror on Crabbe's face as he fell into the growing, angry flame. Draco played with his bedsheets, felling the comfort, but not the safety it provided. He set as many anti-combustion spells as he could the moment Voldemort was defeated. He'd got rid of anything that simply reminded him of Crabbe or anything that can catch fire. He took a deep breath, just to steady his mind so he doesn't get too upset. Thinking about Crabbe and The Room of Requirement was too much for him.

"Draco," His mother says softly, as he head his room door crack open a bit. "We need to get going soon." She reminds him, and she closes the door.

'Make father proud' He tells himself as he grabs his bags, his owl, Redemptio (Draco had shortened it to 'Red') and he walks out of his home, his Mother trailing behind him as they get in the car to drive to Kings Cross, to cross platform 9¾ . As He and his Mother take his bags out, (which had been enchanted with a 'feather-weight' charm) and they cross the platform, the Hogwarts' express a brighter red than he'd remember. It was loud and crowded, but Draco managed. There were looks of disgust as he did hug his Mother a farewell, and he sits in a compartment near the back, staring out the window, noticing how the sky looked sort of like his eyes; a dark grey. He heard small hoots, and he noticed Red moving in his cage, a bit uncomfortable in the small space.

"Do you want to fly?" He asked, opening Red's cage. He nodded, his orange eyes glowing. Draco opened the window, and the bird flew off, but staying where Draco can see him. He sighs as he looks at Red, seeing how free and happy he looks, like he doesn't have a total care in the world.

'Oh how I envy him'

As the train ride was coming near a total stop, Red came back, and Draco helped him back into the cage.

"Good bird." He cooed, giving him a treat. Red closed his eyes as he ate the treat, not being bothered by the cage space anymore. One by one, all the Hogwarts' students, first year to eighth came out of the train, giving Draco glares. He was pushed toward Hannah Abbott, who in return, pushed some younger kids away from him.

"Yawl stays away from his sort, okay? They aren't very good people." She sends Draco a glare.

How come he had the growing feeling that the only friend he's ever gonna have is his Red? Draco didn't react. He just followed the flow of students to the opening to the castle. It all just felt so surreal, it looked like it wasn't just a year and six months ago that there was a war, it didn't look like a year and six months ago Vincent Crabbe didn't die in one of the ancient rooms via fiendfyre. Draco looked at the castle with awe. He enters the Great Hall, taking a seat near the door, all the other Slytherin seated as far from him as possible. Nobody, Slytherin or not, would want to associate themselves with Draco Malfoy. He sighs as he eats a small bowl of oat meal, not eating anything else sweeter than that. He barely touches that either, as he only got a couple of bites in before McGonagall makes the opening speech, praising Harry Potter for saving the world, moment of silence for the brave 'Heroes' who died in the war, and house unity and whatnot. He did stick around long enough to see the first-years to be sorted, and as there are no perfects, most of the older students just helped the younger Slytherin. Draco dully followed the sea of green and silver.

Green and silver. How he used to find so much pride in those colors. How he used to boast about how amazing Slytherin is. But now, his just wants to disassociate himself those colors; green and silver. A Slytherin says the password to a brick wall in the dungeons, (its Rebirth) and the bricks separate large enough to have everyone enter safely. The new head of the House, Justice Blair who wants to be only called as Professor Blair or Ma'am simply tells the students that it's first come, first serve with bed. "There are enough beds for all of you. Just go and Put your stuff on a bed. That's where you'll sleep." She said her face and voice emotionless. Draco likes her attitude.

Justice Blair does not look like the kind of person you'd want to mess with. She may be short, but the look on her face shows that _she does not play_. She has dark caramel skin, and light grey hair that is cut in a bob, her hair curled at the ends. Her eyes are icy, sharp, and a very dark brown, almost black. Professor Blair stands up straight, her hands behind her back, and she makes everyone feel small. She also doesn't wear robes like everyone else; she wears a Black sweater with the Slytherin crest above her heart, and black trousers that she tucks into her shiny, black rain boots. She walks over to Draco, who can feel her cold aura from across the room.

"Malfoy, if anyone bothers you or prevents you from getting your N.E.W.T.s in any way, you come to me alright." She says her voice slightly warmer than what He's heard so far. Draco nods in understanding, and he sends his things to a bed that was at the very back, near the one of the many fireplaces in the living quarters. Professor Blair leaves the boy's dorm, probably going over to help the female counterparts next.

Draco lays down on his bed, and he gets some paper and a pen, (He got it as a joke birthday gift, but realized how convenient they are, so he prefers them over quills) He writes to his mother about the head of the house and how interesting she seems, her proposition, and how everything's okay at the moment. He folds up the letter and reminds himself to go to the owlery to get Red.

' _I had my ups and downs, but I always find the inner strength to cool myself off. I was served lemons, but I made Lemonade.'_

Draco read over the little plaque with the quote in Professor Blair's office. He just came back from breakfast, and he had stopped by her office to get his time table.

"Here you go Mister Malfoy, I hope you school year ends well." She says, giving him his time table.

"Thanks Professor Blair." He says, taking his timetable and his book bag. She gives him a curt nod, and he leaves her office. He looks at his first N.E.W.T class, which is Charms with Flitwick. He starts to speed walk into class, hoping he doesn't get caught with a hex or an insult. He did not pay attention to the small band of Gryffindor, one blocking Draco's way. He immediately knows its Ronald Weasley.

"Move Weasel, unlike you, I need to get to class. To _learn_." He says, adding emphasis to the word 'Learn'. Weasley sneered at Draco, and he points his wand to him and he grins.

"I should've known a ferret like you were going to say something like that _. Levicorpus_!" Ron says, flicking his wand, and Draco is suspended up into the air, his mother's wand hitting the floor with a clank.

"Ron, stop it!" Granger says, grabbing at his arm, tugging it. Ron snarls in response.

"Let us join the fun." Another Gryffindor says, along with his friend, and they both draw their wands.

" _Rictusempra."_ One of the Gryffindor duo says, making a tickling sensation come over Draco, making him laugh, his face turning a darker red. He was gasping for breath, he can't breathe. He felt so dizzy and humiliated.

"Oooh! Let me try! Ron put him down!" The other says, the Weasel putting Draco down, but he was still a laughing mess. He points his wand at Draco swishing it in a weird way before saying, " _Tarantallegra_!" now Draco was awkwardly ballroom dancing among the Gryffindor, who intern was crowding around him and laughing at him, saying rude and harsh things to him.

"What's going on here?" Professor Blair's voice boomed without the need of a Sonorus. The Gryffindor crowd started to back away from her, seeing a laughing and Dancing Draco before her. He begged her with his eyes to help her, as he felt so embarrassed that he was going to cry. She flicked her wand, and Draco instantly stopped laughing, and he started to take big deep breaths of air, getting light-headed in the process.

"Draco, you go back to your room. I'll talk to you later. Whoever is responsible, step forward, or you'll regret it." She snarls at the crowd. Soon, Ron and the two boys step forward, and Professor Blair quickly escorts them to her office, leaving the crowd to properly disband, going to the classes that they needed to be. Draco quickly gets his mother's wand and His book bag, and he shamefully walks back to his dorm.

Draco stars up at the ropes of dark green fabric on his four-poster bed, quickly casting a tempus charm, seeing that the time is 7:50. He sighs, and he turns to his side, facing his right seeing all the beds and imagining what would life be like if Crabbe was alive and his father and himself weren't death eaters?

"Mister Malfoy? Are you awake?" Professor Blair's voice startled him. He quickly sat up and looked at her, and responded: "Yes Ma'am. Do you need me for anything?"

"No, not particularly," She says, sitting at the edge of her bed. Her eyes and stature softened, and she takes a quick breath before continuing. "If you want to tell me your side of the incident that had happened earlier this morning, go ahead. If you need time, or simply just don't want me to know, that's okay as well. I cannot pressure you to do anything as I won't get the desired results from it." She says her eyes boring into Draco's soul. He looks at his hands for a moment before looking back at Professor Blair.

"I really don't think I'd want to talk about it. I was humiliated, and that's all there is to it." He responds, looking at his shoes.

"Hmm. Okay then." Professor Blair remarked. She sat up straighter. "Well, the boys will be punished accordingly, and if you don't want to go to the Great Hall, I completely understand. But here's one thing you need to learn and you need to learn quick: You don't _always_ have to have the last word on things. Always, always, always, remember: _ignorance is bliss_." She says giving him a small smile, the corners of her eyes crinkled at bit. She gets up from the edge of his bed, and she leaves the dorm room, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

Draco simply walked into the Great Hall as if the Gryffindor incident had never happened. He does, in fact, take heed from Professor Blair's advice, and he just simply won't respond when someone has something to say, because really, _why does he need to care_? He walks to the end of the Slytherin table with his head held high, as he fills his plate with only his favorite foods, and he began to eat properly, and had kept the food down for more than 5 minutes. During this time, he looks over his N.E. timetable, and he starts to memorize everything a bit better.

 **N.E.W.T.s: 8** **TH** **YEAR**

 _ **Student Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy**_

 _ **Period 1: Charms**_

 _ **Period 2: Herbology**_

 _ **Period 3: Defense against the dark arts**_

 _ **Period 5: Astrology**_

 _ **Period 6: Advanced Potions**_

 _ **Period 7: History of Magic**_

 _ **Period 8: Divination**_

 _ **Breakfast is served at 10:30-11:00**_

 _ **Lunch is served at 1:15-1:45**_

 _ **Dinner is served at 8:00-9:45**_

Draco looked mildly surprised at his timetable; he picked out 10 classes, but only got 8 of them. It's truly nothing to complain about though, as the last two were the classes his father had picked out specifically for him. Speaking of his family, He realized he didn't send his mother that letter from yesterday, or his father Intel about Professor Blair. He found it very odd that He, of all people wanted to know about her. Maybe she's the first of her caliber to be the head house for Slytherin. He finishes his plate, and it fades away, probably to be cleaned by the house elves. He grabs his mother's wand, and he walks down to the library, just to study on wandlore, and such. Words cannot express how much he misses his wand. He grabs some books remotely related to wands, and he takes a window seat, using the next hour to figure out how to use his mother's wand as best as he could.

Draco didn't check out the books as he felt like it wasn't truly useful, he just simply needs to scrape at the bottom of the barrel, and get a new wand. Almost all of the Gryffindor house ignored him, or went through great lengths to avoid him. Draco does not exactly know what Professor Blair did to Weasley and the 2 other boys, but now they know not to ever do that again. He walks into the Slytherin common room, and all conversations being held there are instantly hushed, the students glaring or staring at Draco, like he had something on his face. It was Pansy Parkinson who finally stood up for Draco after moments of awkward silence.

"Come off of it! He's just as much of a Slytherin as we are! Let's show him some love, yeah?" She says to everyone, her straight cut bob barely moving with her head as she looks at everyone in the room. They all exchange looks and they go back to their normal conversations, this time, acknowledging that Draco exists, and invited him for some. He rejected each offer kindly, and he decides to sit with Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, and Goyle. They all talked about various subjects, and they didn't mention Gryffindor or asked Draco what happened earlier this morning.

He couldn't be more thankful for that.


	2. Chapter 2

It was passing period when Harry walked up to Draco, students began to stare as they walked pass, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls already whispering. Draco just simply glared at Harry, and began to turn away from Him. Harry had a disappointing, but determine look on his face. Draco slightly got more and more frustrated as he heard Harry's footsteps trail after him. Draco sighs to himself and he stops and turns around.

"What do _you_ want Potter?" He made sure his voice was assertive, so he would have total control of the conversation.

"What your head of the house did to Ron, Seamus, and Dean was just…" He paused, looking for the right word to describe what Professor Blair had done. " _Cruel_." He says his voice full of disgust.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Draco asked.

"Because it's the exact kind of punishment you would recommend! I mean, when they came back into the common room, their fingers were _bleeding_! And all because they made you dance and laugh like a lunatic?! That's cold, Malfoy, _even for you_." Harry sneers a bit, kind of looking like Snape while doing so.

Draco glared at Harry, attempting to hide the hurt the best he could. Why would he think He'd recommend something that would make other people's fingers bleed?

'You're a death-eater, Draco. That's what he expects from you'

Draco soon replaced the glare with a sneer, and he scoffed, just for good measure. "And what made you assume I had something to do with Professor Blair's punishments? Oh yeah, just cause I got a damn mark on my arm automatically means that I have something to do with being 'cruel' to your friends. Now sod off, unlike you, I have classes to go to… _Perfect Potter_ " Draco replies, making sure venom dripped off of his voice, making sure it didn't falter. Harry took an object from his robes and he tossed it to Draco, before saying monotonously, "Just a gift from me, Perfect Potter." And he walks off. Draco catches the object, and he instantly felt the warm fuzzy feeling from his wand arm. He felt the connection with his wand, and oh, oh how he missed it. He smugly smiles to himself, as he puts his mother's wand into his book bag, and walks the rest of charms feeling a bit more like _him_.

Charms could've gone better… if anyone wasn't so scared of him. They had to partner up so they could turn lizards into Rabbits, and for some reason, it was a two-person job. As he was struggling to turn the damned lizard into a rabbit, his "Partner" was just too afraid to help him and all he did was glare at his right forearm, where his mark was, and it was very uncomfortable. He needed to take a small break, and he goes into he dungeons and whispers the password to the very familiar brick wall, and he feels less tense as he walks into the large hole that has appeared in front of him. He walks into the corridor that will take him to his room, where his bed is. He gets his wand out, and he summons his pen and papers, and thought about his wand, then he thought about his mother's wand.

'Now that you have gotten your wand back, she has to get hers snapped. She's no longer mentally able to own one. Damn this, damn all of this…'

He shakes his head, and he starts to write to his mother first.

 _Dearest Mother,_

 _I am here to inform you that yes; Harry potter has in fact, given me back my old hawthorn. In about two weeks, I'll go down to Hogsmade, and have your wand to be properly snapped. On the other hand, do you have any information about our visit to Azkaban in January? I would like to know the exact date, not month. Other than that, please keep up your daily log-ins with the mind healer, he's only trying to help._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

He neatly folded up the letter, and simply put his mother's name on the front. He then gets another sheet of paper and addresses it to his father.

 _Father,_

 _I don't completely understand why you have this sudden infatuation with Professor Blair, but all I really know about her is that she's as cold as ice to others, but not to me. She's a really sweet person, and gives me good advice. Also, Potter has given me my wand back, so Mother will have her snapped in two weeks' time._

 _Draco_

He quickly folded up this letter, and he puts a dark green wax seal of the Malfoy crest, and his father's name, and the address to Azkaban, and he walks to the owlery, not surprised to see Harry there as well. He groans and he quickly calls red, and he ties one letter to his foot, and Red takes the other to his mouth.

"The one you have in your mouth is Mother's the one tied to your foot is father's. I'll have treats waiting for you when you get back. See you soon Red." He says, and the owl flies from Draco's hand. And Draco tries his very best to leave the owlery, so he doesn't have to see – or hear Harry's voice. He just doesn't want to be bothered by him.

Harry glances over at Draco, and scoffs. He attaches a letter to one of the school's owls. Draco, for a split second watches this action, wondering why he doesn't have his white owl… what was its name again? Hubert? Hobbit? Herbert? Hedges? He doesn't know, and he honestly doesn't care. He shakes his head, and his main goal is to finish up his N.E.W.T.s, and to just… _relax_. Draco leaves the owlery, not even bothering to stick around long enough so Harry could get the chance to talk to him again.

As boring as Divination is, he's only taking the class so he could have some time to kill. The skill itself isn't really something that you have to know, it's just a cool hobby, sort of. And the number 1 thing Draco struggles in is in fact, getting into new things.

"Check your tea-leaves again Mister Malfoy," Professor Trelawney says, her voice as airy and dazed-out as Luna lovegood's. He shivered a bit. "If I'm not mistaken, I do see a lotus." She says, her voice getting a little heavy. "But be warned Mister Draco, you might be closer to this one in more ways than you'd expect." She adjusted her glasses and walked back to the front of the class, her gaze quickly set upon Draco. Draco shudders, and he swirls his leaves again. It's still shaped like a piece of nothing, but it could be just him. He rinses out his cup, and pours his tea again, and he drinks it, getting the right amount of tea this time, and he swirls it, and he still gets that clump. His face twists into that of frustration, and he slams his cup down. And walks to Professor Trelawney, and his glare is dark and sharp.

"I don't know what you did to my tea, or to my cup, but if I see a black pile of sludge in my cup again…" He threatens, growling a bit. Trelawney blinks, and laughs at him. "It's just a lotus dear," He gives him a pat on the shoulder. "It's a good omen… or a bad one - I forget." She admits sheepishly. Draco jerks away from her touch, and he just leaves the classroom, not wanting to be there anymore. He walks near the back of the school, near the quidditch pitch. He sees the lake, and he changes his route near it, sitting on a large rock on its shore. He stares out, seeing how dark and murky it is, and he uses the quiet to make birds and bubbles come from the tip of his wand. The birds to fly above his head, in a halo, and he notices they are as white as freshly fallen snow, and they just look nice. Draco gently grabs one, and the bird had bright green eyes, and a sliver beak. Draco had cast a charm on it, and as the other magically made birds fade away, the one Draco has in his hand doesn't. He pets the bird, and he gives it a really cool name.

"Quicksilver." He whispers, and a light, bluish-grey lighting bold appeared on the bird's chest. Draco lets go of the bird, and Quicksilver just perched itself on his shoulder, unmoving. Draco sees Red flying towards him in the distance, and he drops the letters in Draco's hand. Red stares at Quicksilver, then at Draco.

"Red, this is Quicksilver. Quicksilver, this is Red." He introduces, as Red glares at Quicksilver, and Quicksilver jumps around on his shoulder, fluttering his wings.

"Play nice you two." He says sternly. They both stop and Red gives him a begging look. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot –"Draco drew his wand, waving it once clockwise. " _Accio_ Owl treats." And the yellow pellets flew towards Draco's hand, and Red eats from it, but he doesn't eat all of them. Red looks at Quicksilver, and Quicksilver climbed down Draco's shoulder, and he eats with Red. Quicksilver climbs on the back of Red and Red flies off to the Owlery, with Quicksilver on his back.

"I guess your owl made a new friend then," A voice says, and it makes Draco jump a bit.

"What do you want now, Potter?" He asked, not looking at him, just really looking at the details of the lake, and how ocean-like it is. Harry relaxed a bit.

"Oh nothing, just waiting for an apology, that's all." He says, smirking. Draco turns around.

"For what? Calling you Perfect Potter? For telling the truth? The whole world is served to you on a platter, what more could you possibly want!?" He exclaims. Harry stares at him for a moment, and he shakes his head, and he looks at Draco. "You really think my life is like that?" He asks.

"Compared to mines, yeah. Everything is handed out to you." And Draco gets up and, walks away from Harry.

"Malfoy wait!" He could hear his voice in the distance, and he pretends not to hear him. He hears Harry's voice again, closer and a bit more urgent. "Malfoy w-wait!" He's running after him. Harry Potter is chasing Draco. Draco picks up his pace, and he starts to run, and he stops in front of an open classroom, its empty, which is odd, and it doesn't have a room-number on it. Draco runs into the room, and he tries to close the door, but he can't.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Where did you go? Malfoy!" Harry's voice is echoing throughout the hall.

"Close… please… close…" He practically begs the door. Harry's at the end of the Hall, and he could see Draco, and he starts to jog towards the room. Draco attempts to block the door, but nothing in the room will budge, and he gives up as he sees Harry enter the room, and now the door wants to close. Draco rushes over to the door, attempting to pen it, but just like everything else with this blasted classroom, it won't open.

"Look…" Harry's voice was soft and calm and it just annoyed Draco.

"Look nothing! You see what you did Potter? WE'RE LOCKED IN THIS DAMN CLASSROOM ALL BECAUSE YOU JUST CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yells, banging on the door.

"Oh get over yourself Malfoy. You always have to act like the victim. It gets quite boring after a while." Harry says, sitting on top of a desk.

"Victim? VICTIM! Oh don't get me started, Mr. I'm-gonna-follow-Malfoy-just-because-I-just-want-an-apology! I'm not gonna say sorry, and I don't want to associate myself with you. Potter, are you too daft enough to see that I FREAKING HATE YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOU, I'VE NEVER LIKED YOU, AND I NEVER WLL LIKE YOU!" He loudly exclaims, kicking the door, his face red.

"OH WELL YOU KNOW WHAT MALFOY-"Harry's face tuned a strawberry red. "I WAS GOING TO OFFER MY FRIENDSHIP TO YOU AND-"

"PLEASE POTTER, SAVE ME YOUR BULLSHIT, I NEVER WANTED YOUR FRIENDSHIP IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"OH YEAH? SAYS THE DRACO WHO CAME TO MY TRAIN COMPARTMENT EIGHT YEARS AGO!"

"THAT DRACO DIED A LONG TIME AGO POTTER! QUIT ACTING LIKE YOUR TOO PURE FOR THE WORLD!"

"FUCK YOU MALFOY! I- I HATE YOU!" Harry bellows, getting close to Draco – too close for comfort that is.

"GO TO HELL POTTER, I HATE YOU TOO!" Draco yells. Next thing they both know, there's a bright light that blinds both of them.

And they wake up in Madame Pomfrey's office.

"They're waking up."  
"That's good. This has never happened before."

"How could this happen?! I demand to know!"

"Misses Malfoy, if you don't keep calm, I'll ask you to leave."

"Shut it Justice!" Narcissa's voice was quiet, but sharp, and everyone's eyes were on Draco and Harry.

"What are we doing here?" Draco asked, feeling small under everyone's watchful eyes.

"Who's gonna tell them?" Narcissa proposed. "Who's not gonna-"

"You two are connected." Professor Blair says her voice bland.

"Well, that's one way to put it." Madame Pomfrey says, taking a seat.

"Could someone explain what is going on?" Harry asked.

"There was an accident down in room one-hundred and twenty three." Madame Pomfrey said.

"And for some reason, Miss. Poppy and I found you two boys there, passed out on opposite sides of the room. I thought there was an attack, so we took you here, and contacted Misses Malfoy." Professor Blair says, her voice hardening when she says Narcissa's name.

"And we noticed two things; one, the moment I performed a diagnosis check on the both of you, there was a silver line from Harry's scar, and it ends on Draco's… _tattoo_. So Miss. Justice ran off to the library, and she finds that there were two books checked out under her name. _Rituals of the twentieth century_ and _incredibly dark spells volume five_. Miss. Justice has confirmed that she, in fact, did not check out any of the books I've mentioned before. And we both have come down to a hypothesis's." Madame Pomfrey says, getting a sip of water.

"We've come to the conclusion that you two are connected in some way. I said it had to be because of how you two have been marked by the same person, and due to some ritual, whoever had done it, removed Voldemort as a place-holder," Everyone, except Harry had flinched. "And simply had strengthened the connection." She says.

"And I've said, that I think that how You-Know-Who had the system of the death-eaters, to be able to talk from one another from the tattoo, and how Harry and You-Know-Who's mind were one in the same, well I thought it was a mixture of both. I do agree with part of Miss. Justices' hypothesis, about how there was something between you two by being marked by the same person. But I honestly think that this connection is similar to what Harry had to You-Know-Who." Madame Pomfrey remarked.

Narcissa shakes her head. "So what they're saying is-"

"You two have a bond that is similar to being married." Professor Blair finished for Narcissa.

"Justice, I swear, I'll-"Narcissa began to get a little angry.

"Oh come off of it." She replies without looking at Narcissa.

Narcissa walks over to Draco, and she kisses him on the forehead.

"Remember; write to me once a week, your father once a month. I'll be off." She says, and with a sickening _crack_ , she apparates to the Manor.

"Mister Potter, do you remember the connection that you had with Voldemort." Professor Blair asked.

"Uh… yeah, sort of. Sometimes, I would get memories – his memories in the form of dreams. If he's strongly feels one emotion, like anger or happiness, I would feel it too. He also planted a fake memory to me once." Harry admits.

"Hm. Now Mister Malfoy, tell me what your mark did when Voldemort was in reign?" Professor asked to Draco.

"It itched and turned dark when _he_ called you. All you had to do to call _him_ however was to just press the mark, and he would come." Draco replies.

Madame Pomfrey began to write all of this down.

"I want you two boys to write down anything that has happened between you two, and at the end of each week, owl the letters to Madame Pomfrey." Professor Blair stated.

"Where's headmistress McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"Doing some investigation of her own." Madame Pomfrey replied.

"Get some rest you two. You got a long day tomorrow." Madame Pomfrey says, as she and Professor Blair leaves their room, turning off the lights.

And sleep takes Draco like a comfortable blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

And what a long day it truly was. Harry and Draco had spent the morning as far away from each other as the possibly could. But, like how it was when they were 16, Draco is always within Harry's line of sight, and he was always within his watchful gaze. Draco didn't want to admit it, but he did feel a small sliver of Harry's emotions, and Draco can't place why Harry Potter of all people, could be a bit confused about something that was basically spelled out for him. Draco ate a bit more of his buttered toast, and he took a large swig of pumpkin juice, and he quickly left, because he simply didn't want to be Harry's _eye candy_ anymore. He went to the only place that made him feel comfortable to some degree.

"I'm so glad to see you back into the boy's room once more!" Myrtle says, floating around Draco, beaming. "I thought you would never come back after what happened between you and Harry Potter." She says. Draco winced, and put a hand to his chest.

Snape wasn't as fast as thought he would be, but they didn't make it to Madame Pomfrey's fast enough, and now he has a large, light pink scar that starts from his shoulder to his hip-bone, and a larger, deeper gash in the middle. He rubs his chest for a moment, and Moaning Myrtle's posture softened for a moment. "I'm Sorry... I thought you were over it." She says her head down.

"No... Don't be like that. Of course I'm over it, it happened two years ago. Don't blame yourself." Draco says, turning away from his refection in the mirror.

"Okay. Well, how is your N.E.W.T.s doing?" She asked, sitting in the sink Draco was looking into, inspecting on how _tired_ he looks. Draco sighs and he splashes his face with water, his hands phasing through Moaning Myrtle.

"We didn't have the test yet, if that's what you're aiming for," He says. "But the classes... The classes are fine." He replies.

"Oh okay. I have to go back to the girl's room. I hear someone in there." She hastily replies before going into the sink.

Draco was left completely alone, and honestly, he didn't mind. He felt that he was away from everything, the "situation" he is in, to Harry, to everyone. He felt like he didn't exist, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Aye, Draco! Come over here and help me with this draught!" Theodore's voice was loud, and it made some heads turn. Draco ignored this, and he walked over to where Theo and Pansy were sitting.

"Okay, so the potion is supposed to be a light lilac-blue sort of color…" Pansy says, stirring the potion, but instead it turned red.

"Put some lavender in it. It should make it blue. Then you put powered moonstone… about two-hundred grams of the stuff to balance everything out." Draco instructed.

"Thanks man." Theo said.

"Yeah thanks." Pansy added. Draco nodded and walked back over to his seat where his partner, Millicent Bulstrode was either too stupid or too afraid to touch the things that she needed to add or pick up for the potion. He groans as his potion turns a murky purple.

"Bulstrode…" Draco growled. Millicent turned white. He stared at her right in the eye and in a low, but steady whisper: "If you don't get your shite together and you fuck up this potion, and I fail for the day…" He stops for a dramatic effect. "You'll regret it." And she looked like she was gonna kill over. She slowly started to pick up various potions ingredients and turned the murky blue to a nice lilac-blue, and she shot a cautious look towards Draco, and she shrugs.

"Goodie. Now bottle it up and put or names on it." He says to her, and she quickly complies. She hands the potion to their Teacher, and she quickly sat back down, looking at her shoes.

"I'll be back." He responds, and he leaves the classroom.

Draco sighed as he looked onto the lake, smelling salt-water, and he contemplated if he wanted to go for a swim. It just looked so tempting. He takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes, and really enjoying this, the silence, the breeze, everything. It was these moments Draco had always favored the most. He does open his eyes after a moment, and he puts his hands into his robe pockets, and he leaves the shore of the lake, going back into his classroom, being dealt with a variety of smells. But the cauldron that Blaise and Hermione had, however, it seemed to… to… attract him. He felt compelled to walk over to them and smell their potion.

And that he did.

"Well, it's good to see that it's working." Hermione says as he bottles some of the potion up.

"What does it smell like?" Blaise asked a curious look appeared on his face.

"It smells like…" Draco pondered and took in a big breath. "Ocean water and Belgian chocolate. There's also a hint of – Is that firewhisky? Yeah it smells like that," He takes in another big breath. "I'm also getting hints of apple cider, and –"He stopped. For the last smell… it doesn't add up.

"What's the other smell?" Hermione asked.

"I don't need to tell you Granger," He says, straightening up his posture. "And anyways, the scent is way too classy for you of your… expertise to understand what it is anyways." He says putting his head up.

Hermione laughed to herself and shook her head. "Whatever you say Malfoy."

"Has anything weird or unfortunate has happened since the Marriage?" Professor Blair asked the boys.

"Were not married." Harry quickly corrected.

"Well, to me you are." She replies back.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. Then she looked at Draco's dark-mark for a second, then Harry's scar.

"Mister Potter, if you may, will you please touch your Scar?" She says speed walking to the trio.

"Uh. Okay." Harry says, and he puts his finger to his scar, and he rolls his eyes. "Nothing's happening." He says.

Then Draco had this itch, the kind of itch that you can't scratch no matter how hard you try. He starts to scratch at his right arm unconsciously. "It just doesn't work." He says, still scratching.

"Roll up your sleeve Mister Malfoy." Professor Blair asked. Draco did as he was told, and everyone marveled at how his mark turned pitch black, and withered on his skin, as if it was trying to claw its way out of Draco's skin. And it itched so bad that he almost yelped in utter annoyance.

"Stop touching your scar Potter." Draco growled at Harry. Harry swiftly put his hands back into his lap.

"Now, Mister Malfoy, touch your mark." Professor Blair commanded, because there is no way in hell she was asking. Draco pressed his thumb into his mark, and Harry started to wince and put his hands to his scar.

"Interesting. Interesting. Poppy, are you taking notes on this?" She asked. Madame Pomfrey quickly started to write everything she saw down, and made it into a quick little memo.

"It's like… a mixture of a normal bond, and the one Voldemort—"Once again, Draco and Madame Pomfrey winced. "Had made specifically for his followers." She concluded.

"So whoever had done this— "Madame Pomfrey started.

"Wasn't a pro! It was a student from the school!" Professor Blair exclaimed. She had never felt this excited in over 20 years.

"Were getting somewhere Justice!" Madame Pomfrey says, beaming.

"Yes we are Poppy!" She beams as well, and it just seems so out of character than the hard and mean Professor Blair.

"Okay boys," Madame Pomfrey says, getting it together and looking at Harry and Draco. "We are going to test out how this bond works. Now Mister Draco, you are well adept at occlumency, so Mister Potter cannot properly get your innermost thoughts. However, Mister Potter, I've heard stories about you and occlumency… and I have to say, in order to prevent Mister Malfoy from going into that head of yours…" She paused. "I'd say read up on it. I don't know anything to prevent feeling the other's emotions, but I guess you'll have to figure that one out on your own." She admits, sighing.

"I'm going to say that it seems like you have some sort of hybrid bond. And I'd suggest that you two talk once in a while. Not be attached to the hip or anything, but just… get to know each other a bit better, cause it seems to be that this is going to last a while." Professor Blair added in.

Draco sighed, and he agreed silently to himself. He might as well get to know Harry Potter if he's going to be with him for a long minute.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Harry asked. He'd been taking Professor Blair's advice too seriously, and was following Draco around, asking him pointless questions, not that Draco would mind, it's just it's coming from Harry Potter, someone he just doesn't like.

"Lilac." He replies, going to the library. Harry didn't say anything for a moment, and he continues again. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I think you know the answer to that Potter."

"I know, it's just I've ran out of ideas." Harry replies, throwing him a small smile. Draco chuckled at his response.

"What's so funny Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Your stupidity. It never ceases to amaze me." Draco replied, but face palms himself in realization of what he just admitted to.

"Oh? So I amaze you? Good to know." Harry says, smirking at Draco. Draco scowled in response, and he replies, "I'm not your friend Potter, so watch it. You're trading dangerous waters here."

"My middle name is Danger." He replies.

"Well Harry _Danger_ Potter, back off, I'm not your friend." Draco sneers, hoping he gets the message. Harry rolls his eyes and responds, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Hand he speed-walks in front of Draco, much to Draco's pleasure. But in doing so, he got a whiff of Harry's scent, and he was instantly reminded of the potion earlier today, and he scowled. There's many things Draco cared about, _loved_ even.

But there's no way in hell that Draco loves Harry Potter.

Draco had spent the rest of the week avoiding Harry, ignoring his attempts to talk, sitting away from Harry's line of sight, avoiding all the places Harry could find him. He had also spend the week keeping his emotions in check; making sure he doesn't want to feel too strongly of something, but He felt Harry's emotions, and he – being just a bit more sensitive to the whole situation, _had acted upon them._ If Harry was happy, he would just do nice things for people all day, and throwing just a bit more genuine smiles at others. If Harry was upset everyone around him would feel just upset as Harry was. He would also get random spouts of lust and arousal, and those were the worst. He would get hot and bothered by everyone, and would take too many trips to the bathroom. He didn't know much about masturbation, (as he was sort of preoccupied with other things) but when he would get in the mood, he would yell at Harry for making him so bothered. Harry had offered many times to "help" with his problem, (which he would always refuse) and he would just take cold showers to help with his "problem", and it wouldn't help. It would make things worse, and he knew it. He craved Harry Potter; he craved his hands to be all over his body, to touch him in forbidden places. But He can't, he just can't, and it wasn't just Draco who was aware of this;

It was Harry as well.


End file.
